mypediafandomcom-20200213-history
SS Episode 3007
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3007 Plot: "I'm Not an Elephant"/ "Say the Word"/ The Snuffketeers Air Date: November 10, 1992 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: I, L, 5 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy feels angry when a little boy mistakes him for an elephant. He tells Big Bird what happened, and they sing "I'm Not an Elephant" as a real one walks by. After the song, the elephant comes by and tells the audience that he is not a Snuffleupagus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An alligator and an elephant chat about how to remember their names. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A little girl narrates a film about how cans can be recycled. She washes them and collects them in a wagon, which she takes to the recycling center. There it is sorted and separated with a magnet. After its loaded onto trucks, it is taken to a factory to be melted and shaped into new cans like the ones seen in her fridge at home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (poem) Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Count sings about his first day of school. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A deliveryman delivers 5 tall things, including a duck on stilts. Artist: Janet Perlman |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Merry Monster and Elmo compete with each other by adding more of the same features to their pretend cars. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl likes to pretend she can fly. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A kindergarten class takes a field trip to the fire station. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two white squares try to push a great big object, and are reluctant to let a black square join them at first. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover: Hamburger - Mr. Johnson wants a hamburger. The restaurant offers two sizes: the big hamburgers and the small hamburgers. When the small hamburgers are too small, he orders a big one, but because there have been some problems with the big hamburger, Grover tries to convince him to order several small ones. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two girls count to 5 as they clap. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy shares his bubbles with some kids dancing in a field. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird approaches Gina and chooses her as a contestant on "Say the Word," hosted by Snuffy with a Sonny Friendly toupee. She has to say a secret word based on the clues she's given, but when she says "I would love to," the secret word, LOVE, is revealed on a banner, thus ruining the suspense of the game. Big Bird and Snuffy are disappointed that they didn't get to show her the clues before she said the word, but she asks to see them anyway. Behind the curtain are two lovey-dovey kissing ducks, which Gina wins, even though she doesn't want them. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man talks about going to the city, without noticing he's walking right through it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A group of kids paint a mural with the help of a mural artist. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster follows the arrows. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" Artist: Sally Cruikshank |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Prairie dog Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A woman serves milk to her cat. Several other cats join him, including a lion. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly Monster, Luis, Lillian, Savion, and Gina sing a Dixieland song about "Watching All the Triangles Go." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I - ice cream. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 10 cars on a ferry boat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spike's Scribble Theatre Presents: "Island" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Helps with the Dishes" - three families sing about how they help each other doing chores, cooking and homework. They all agree that when they all do it, "It soon gets done!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray dresses up as a "green elephant," a moose, and "Kermit the dog." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two itchy gorillas agree to scratch each other's backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vincent Van Grouch (Danny DeVito), curator of the Museum of Trash, has a look at Oscar the Grouch's pieces of Grouch art, and is always finding reasons why they are not grouchy or rotten enough for the museum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk - "Feel the Beat" Part 4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A beekeeper extracts honey from honeycomb. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 5 in the ocean. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Slide puzzle - boy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dr. Annie Eyeball studies wet things which eventually become dry. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert sing La, La, La. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap and lump Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Oscar notices Snuffy feeling down because no kids have shown up yet for his new club, the Snuffketeers. Snuffy explains that they will get to hang out in his cave, and will get their own Snuffle-hat. Oscar is disappointed to notice that the first one to show up is Slimey, wearing a Snuffle-hat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Soon, a whole group of kids joins him, and the first meeting is called to order, beginning with the Snuffketeer salute. Snuffy announces that they will meet at his cave tomorrow, and his mommy will make snacks. Then they all say goodbye, while Big Bird announces the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide